Roman Battle Manual
Overview This manual displays all the formations, tactics, and command that all Roman soldiers should know for legionary combat. The manual will be updated with new segments as new tactics are integrated. The two current strategies used by Rome are the Northern Infigens and the Tatum Silva. Below are the four soldier classes which should be known by everyone. Legionary: Basic Roman soldiers who wield 2h weapons. Their purpose is to deal as much damage as possible and there are no level requirements to be one. Sentinel: Heavily armored tank soldiers who lead combat formations. They are put upfront to absorb the initial impact of the enemy with their shields. All Sentinels must have at least 50 defense, and there are generally never more than four in formation. The uniform consists of full rune(H5) with a kiteshield and rune sword. Ranger: Rangers must be highly proficient in ranged or mage. No melee skills are required of them and their job is often to scout the battlefield for enemy occupation or back up formations. In some cases, if a primarily ranged assault is expected, Ranger units will move directly behind the Sentinels to provide offensive fire. Rangers will most commonly be found in the last row of formations behind Legionaries. Ante Hastam: The special forces unit of the Roman Army. Ante Hastam are the most powerful soldiers of Rome who are adept in all combat styles and have memorized the Roman fighting tactics. They often are used for ambushes or scouting and should be able to engage multiple enemies at once. FM 1-1 (Northeast Defensor) (Antique) The Northeast Defensor was for years the most favorable battlefield position of the Roman army. It is assumed when Rome receives the "ND" command when the war begins. Upon the battle beginning, all Romans shall swiftly move to the northeast corner of the map where four Legionaries will form walls of defense on each of the two narrow lava straits, thus closing off a fair sized area. As the legionaries take up defensive position on the straits, Ranger units will take up tactical positions in the protected area to provide fire support and to defend against oncoming assaults. The Legionaries shall defend the line they are holding, or die honorably on the field of battle. Never for any reason shall a legionary depart from the line of defense. If the enemy retreats, the Legionaries protecting their line shall hold position and not pursue the enemy. That will break contact and stay near or directly at the post they were assigned. As necessary, Ranger units may approach the line of defense to assist the Legionaries with combat against hostile range and mage units, but they too will never depart from the defended area. FM 1-2 (Southeast Defensor) (Antique) The Southeast Defensor is similar to the Northeast Defensor, but will be assumed when Rome receives the southern portal for clan wars and the "SD" order is given. As soon as the battle begins, all soldiers will rush to the southeast of the map and assume defensive position easily defended by pools of lava and rocks. Four Legionaries will defend the two main areas of entrance and the Rangers will stand in the protected area behind them. Never will any Legionaries pursue the enemy if they retreat and never for any reason may a soldier pass the red flag north of the defense zone. FM 1-3 (Northern Infigens) '(MODERN) '''The Northern Infigens (impaler) is the primary Northern position currently used by Rome. It should automatically be assumed when the battle starts unless ordered otherwise. In this formation, the Legionaries will pile onto one dot east of the jail where they are completely protected by mage/range fire until the enemy is within melee range of them.The The Northern Infigens Rangers will take up a similar stance behind the Legionaries to provide firepower and remain protected from melee attacks. Additionally, hidden in a nearby hollow protected on 3 sides, 3 Ante Hastam will be ready to flank the enemy once they have made contact with the Legionaries. Should the enemy come from the center of the map rather than the South, the Ante Hastam will move swiftly into the piled legion and act as normal soldiers. If the enemy tries to lure the Roman Army out of position, Rangers and Ante Hastam may engage the enemy for a short time, but must attempt to draw them back to where our Legionaries will have maximum protection. If the command "Anullo" is given, the Legionaries and all Roman soldiers are free to charge the enemy in furious combat. The graphic below shows the positions of each Roman element as well as the possible enemy routes. FM 1-4 (Tatum Silva) '(MODERN) '''The Tatum Silva (Protected Forest) is the primary southern formation used by the Roman Army. The formation is quite simple and involves all units piling onto a single dot in a specific area protected by trees. The location of this formation is the most protected on the entire battlefield and provides the best visibility from a protected location. While standing on the location specified in the graphic below, no enemy will be able to attack Rome until they are within melee range of us. The tight spacing and protection allows Rome to swiftly pile and destroy the enemy. Although not generally deemed necessary, the "Anullo" command may be used with this formation. The Tatum Silva FM 2-1 (Basic Legionary Formation) The Basic Legionary Formation consists of a four man Sentinel front, filled in by any number of Legionaries, and then backed up by Ranger's in the last row. It is used exclusively in free-for-all clan wars as the terrain is more open than in purple portal wars. This formation is executed when the Legion Commander shouts a command that begins with "FORM" and ends with a direction such as North, East, South, or West (Ex: Form North!). When the command is given, four Sentinels will rush to the front of the formation in the direction which the commander orders. There will NEVER be more than four sentinels at the front of the formation. Behind the sentinels, the legionaries will fill in to make a rectangular formation which will be fronted by the sentinels. At the very back of the formation in the last row, ranger units will line up in a a stacked row of four. This is a formation which expects a head-on coalition of melee based soldiers. See diagram below for a visual expla